Les Contemplations
by Nina Iann
Summary: L'amour fait songer, vivre et croire. L'homme a l'amour pour aile et pour joug le besoin. Dans un monde où la sorcellerie n'existe pas, l'incroyable histoire de Draco et Hermione pour qui la haine est leur seule union. Et le désir dans tout ca ?


_Bienvenue à tous. Mon pseudo sur ce site est Nina. J'ai déjà écrit pas mal de fictions mais c'est la première que je poste sur le sujet Harry Potter et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira._

_Bises à tous et bonne lecture._

_Nina._

**Résumé** : L'amour fait songer, vivre et croire. L'homme a l'amour pour aile et pour joug le besoin. La chanson la plus charmante Est la chanson des amours. L'amour, c'est le cri de l'aurore, L'amour c'est l'hymne de la nuit.  
(extraits des _Contemplations_, de Victor Hugo)

**Précisions **: Dans cette histoire, pas de sorcellerie. Cependant, j'espère que je saurai apporter la magie nécessaire à ce récit. L'amour est quelque chose d'imprévisible, comme nos deux chers amis, Hermione et Drago. Même sans baguette magique, ils arriveront à s'ensorceller.

Comme pour tout le monde, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais tout ce qui en résulte est à moi. Pour cette fiction, les personnages principaux sont Draco et Hermione. Même si l'on abordera pas uniquement leur sujet.

**Rated **: Sachez que le rate est R. Eh oui, je suis de la vieille école, et une grosse perverse lol. Alors, pour les prudes, les moins de 15ans, les futures bonnes soeurs, etc., je n'oblige personne à lire, vous savez à quoi vous attendre. Surtout que j'adoooore les détails bien croustillants. Héhé. Voilou.

** -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

** Prologue :**

La gare était pleine à craquer. Tous les élèves venaient de débarquer, leur sac sur le dos, ou des valises pleins les mains. Il n'était pas difficile de savoir que tous ces élèves faisaient leur rentrée. Les jeunes étaient plus ou moins par groupe, pour ceux qui se connaissaient. Les autres, plus jeunes, pour la plupart, devaient être nouveaux et restaient seuls dans leur coin.

Des adultes criaient ci et là, demandant aux élèves de se regrouper par année. Les cars qui les menaient vers leur lieu de vie pour cette année attendaient de pied ferme devant la gare ferrovière. Déjà, les gens se regroupaient devant les grandes personnes qui s'occupaient de leur niveau pour le rassemblement.

Une marée humaine, opaque, presque telle une manifestation, c'était faite sur le quai. Les simples motels partant au travail ou tout simplement rentrant de vacances, avait du mal à tracer leur chemin devant le peu de respect de ces jeunes qui se croient tout permis et qui s'étalaient largement sur une grande étendue de la gare. D'autant que pour certains, on avait l'impression qu'ils avaient emmené leur maison sur le dos. Et ceci pas seulement au figuré, lorsque l'on voyait les petits écraser sous la masse de leurs bagages.

A l'extérieur de cette masse, on pouvait apercevoir trois personnes qui semblaient dans leur bulle. Un jeune homme, assis par terre, tenait contre lui une demoiselle encore à moitié endormie, la tête serrée contre son torse, la main dans celle de son camarade qui lui encerclait la taille. Le troisième était assis sur le banc juste à coté d'eux, les jambes écartées, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Il semblait blasé et fatigué. Comme si plus rien sur cette terre ne pourrait plus jamais l'émerveiller.

-Une nouvelle année commence, les amis … déclara celui-ci d'un ton morose.  
-Chuuuut, ordonna faiblement la demoiselle endormie.  
-Je te le fais pas dire, j'ai aucune envie d'aller à Hogwarts, cette année. Rien ne sera plus pareil … répondit le protecteur.  
-Chuuuuut, réitéra la jeune fille en se replaçant correctement sur le torse de son ami.  
-Tu sais quoi, Harry ? Ils nous regardent tous. On dirait qu'on est devenu des parias, s'énervait doucement le rouquin assis sur le banc dont une des jambes commençait à trembler.  
-Je m'en fous, Ron. Qu'ils aillent se faire voir. Et arrête, tu vas réveiller Hermione, lui demanda gentiment Harry.  
-Je suis réveillée, déclara d'une voix pâteuse la brunette qui se relevait doucement en position assise.

Elle se pencha légèrement en avant pour attraper son sac à dos et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Comme d'habitude, elle en proposa à ses amis. Ron déclina, comme toujours, l'invitation, et Harry ne se fit pas prié. Il sortit même un briquet de sa poche.

-Vous vous tuez la santé, tous les deux, accusa le rouquin.  
-Peut-être, répondit d'une voix encore rocailleuse Hermione, mais ça m'évite de leur taper dessus à tous. Ça me déstresse, termina-t-elle en allongeant le dernier mot.

Harry ne répondit rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Il actionna le briquet et Hermione se pencha vers lui pour allumer sa tige de tabac, sur laquelle elle tira immédiatement une grosse bouffée. Harry en fit de même, les deux mains maintenant posées à plat sur le bitume levant seulement la droite de temps en temps pour prendre une bouffée de fumée. Hermione, toujours assise en tailleurs entre ses jambes semblait observer quelque chose dans la direction des autres élèves.

-J'ai l'impression que la chaire fraîche se fait rare, cette année, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Ses deux amis explosèrent de rire. Hermione avait le don de détendre une atmosphère trop lourde sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle avait développé ce don l'année dernière, lorsque le vent commençait à tourner pour eux.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que t'es déjà en manque ? Je suis sûr que t'as même pas encore digéré tes vacances ! rigola Ron.  
-Détrompe toi, Ron, détrompe toi, énigma-t-elle. Je n'ai presque rien eu à manger pendant les vacances.

Hermione avait un deuxième don. Parler des hommes comme si c'était un plat de résistance. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à ses camarades.

-Tu es parti avec Nymphadora cet été? questionna Harry.  
-Avec Nympho serait plus juste, oui ! rigola-t-elle à son tour. Elle ne me laissait que ceux dont elle ne voulait pas.  
-Ma pauvre Hermione, se moqua gentiment le rouquin.

Harry pris soudain un air sérieux qu'on lui voyait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps.

-T'es encore sur la terrasse cette année ?  
-Oui, encore. Mais on m'a changé d'appartement.  
-Pourquoi ca ? s'étouffa presque Ron. T'avais tout amménagé toi-même !  
-Justement. Ils ont jugé que mon talent méritait un espace plus grand pour étaler mes projets. D'autant que je te signale que j'ai un mémoire à rendre, cette année, mon cher, le nargua-t-elle.  
-C'est bon, on le sait que mademoiselle est en classe Elite ! se vexa son ami.

Harry, qui ne bronchait pas jusque là, repris la parole, un peu ailleurs.

-Mais tu prends celui de qui ?  
-Celui de Crivey, il a terminé ses études, répondit-elle simplement.  
-Il est pas mal. Mais qui prend le tien, alors ?  
-Certainement un nouveau. Il va encore y avoir une fête. Ils vont dégueulasser la terrasse et mon établit par la même occasion.

Plus personne après ça ne prononça un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Hogwarts. Le chemin à travers la foret c'était fait dans le calme pour eux trois qui tentaient de terminer leur nuit peu encline au sommeil dû aux préparations de dernière minute de leurs valises. Les autres, par contre, chantaient des chansons paillardes, discutaient de tout et de rien. Se taquinaient gentiment. Jusqu'à ce que le château se dessine au milieu d'une immense plaine. Les chevaux, qu'on aura pu croire sauvages se baladaient au milieu de l'immense parc sans limites visibles, sinon la forêt à perte de vue. Les élèves débarquèrent. Retrouvèrent leurs amis montés dans d'autres cars.

Immédiatement, les professeurs indiquèrent aux jeunes gens qu'ils devaient se diriger, comme chaque année, dans la Grande Salle. Le réfectoire, en quelque sorte. Les premières années, âgés de dix à onze ans, et les nouveaux les rejoindraient plus tard pour la répartition.

La Grande Salle portait vraiment bien son nom. Quatre longues tables trônaient, majestueuses, parallèles les unes aux autres, dans la longueur de la pièce, chacune représentant une Maison. Une autre table, perpendiculaire aux autres, au fond de la salle, accueillait les professeurs et la directrice nouvellement nommée.

Hermione, Harry et Ron s'assirent ensemble à leur table. Leurs anciens amis faisaient bande à part, laissant des élèves plus jeunes s'interposés entre eux. La salle se remplissait à vitesse grand V, et tous ceux qui n'avaient pas encore pû se dire bonjour et se demander comment c'étaient passées leurs vacances respectives le faisaient à présent. Un brouhaha sans bornes se menait là.

Lorsque tout le monde eut prit place, la directrice, majestueuse, se leva de son haut fauteuil sculpté, tels ceux que possédaient les rois. Elle avait été nommée directrice l'année dernière, suite à la mort de l'ancien directeur. Un homme apprécié de tous, disparu trop tôt. Elle se racla la gorge après avoir fait cliqueter plusieurs fois son couteau contre son verre à vin et parla d'une voix posée et calculée, assez pour qu'on ai envie de la respecter.

-Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année. J'espère qu'elle se fera dans les meilleurs conditions possible. Pour cette année, pas de changements concernant le corps enseignant. Concernant les règles de sécurité, Mr Rusard m'a demandé de vous informer que le premier qu'il verra avec une cigarette dans la cour de l'établissement devra assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Et il a fait placer, dans le parc, à intervalles réguliers, des éteignoirs pour ceux qui seraient tenté de jeter leurs mégots par terre. Avant que l'on ne commence le déjeuner, savamment préparé par notre nouveau chef, Dobby, passons à la répartition.

En effet, devant la table des professeurs se trouvaient une grande urne, spécialement dessiné en forme de chapeau géant où chaque élève irait piocher un nom. Serpentard, Griffondor, Serdaigle ou Pouffsouffle. Ces noms étaient les noms de ceux qui avaient créés l'école il y avait des années de cela et qui distinguaient maintenant les différentes maisons. Ces maisons contribuaient au dépassement de soi. Une sorte de compétition entre élèves. La maison qui remportait le plus de points se voyait plus facilement accepté dans les meilleures écoles du pays.

Durant près d'une demi heure, nouveaux arrivants et transférés se virent placés. Il existait une rumeur comme quoi chaque maison avait sa particularité. Les Serpentards avaient la réputation de peu se mêler aux autres et de n'apprécier que ceux qui en faisait parti. Certainement était-ce dû au fait que leurs dortoirs se trouvaient dans les sous-sols du château, ce qui les enfermaient dans leur bulle. Les Poufsouffles avait cette réputation d'être un peu tête en l'air, peut être à cause de leurs dortoirs se trouvant sous les toits, sous une immense baie-vitrée. Les Serdaigles étaient des bosseurs. Mais cela, tout le monde savait que c'était parce que leur Conseiller d'Education, car chaque maison avait son Conseillé d'Education (appelé aussi CPE), les entraînait beaucoup dans cette voie. Les Griffondors, avait cette particularité d'aimer tout le monde, sauf les Serpentards, bien sûr, et d'être assez courageux, preuve en est-il que la plupart des meilleurs sportifs de l'école se trouvaient là. Dont Harry. Il faisait parti de l'équipe de basket-ball. Et depuis qu'il était là, son équipe n'avait perdu qu'une fois le tournoi annuel contre les autres maisons. Bien sûr, Hermione et Ron en faisait aussi parti.

Après la répartition, la directrice reprit la parole d'une voix plutôt enjouée. Cela sentait les bonnes nouvelles.

-Mes chèrs amis, quelques nouvelles cependant. Je sais, vos estomac crient famine. Et ce sera bientôt fini. Pour commencer, n'ayant eu aucun départ concernant les capitaines des équipes de basket, les postes restent donc inchangés. Cependant, la place de responsible sportive étant désormais vacante, cette tâche a été offerte à Mr Harry Potter pour ses merveilleuses performances l'année passée …

Pendant que la femme continuait son discours, les faibles applaudissement et huements se firent grandement entendre dans la Grande Salle. Hermione et Ron se retournèrent vivement vers leur ami.

-Petit cachotier, s'exclama Ron.  
-Tu as attendu que ce soit McGonagall qui l'annonce, lui reprocha avec un grand sourire la brunette.  
-Désolé, s'excusa faussement Harry.

Et ils rigolèrent de plus belle. Mais se fixèrent bien vite lorsque Mme McGonagall se mit à parler des mémoires. Elle en était presque à la fin.

-… devra rendre son manuscrit sur l'électromaniétique, Miss Granger continue son mémoire sur la "technologie et progrès de demain dans la maison de chacun" et un nouvel arrivant dans l'équipe Elite fait aussi son apparition. Il est là depuis le début de sa scolarité et a montré à force de nombreux efforts qu'il méritait sa place. Mr Malefoy rendra donc un mémoire de chimie. Mes chers, il temps à présent de passer au repas.

La table des Serpentards hurlait de joie et congratulait à n'en plus pouvoir le cher Drago Malfoy. A la table des Griffondors, l'ambiance était plus morose.

-Maintenant au moins on sait qui récupère ton appartement, tenta de plaisanter sans grande conviction Ron.  
-Arrête, ça me dégoute, lança Hermione.

Harry passa un bras autour de Hermione pour la rassurer, pendant qu'elle tournait machinalement sa fourchette dans son assiette de purée.

**oOoOo**

Hermione avait regagné ses appartements depuis un moment. Elle réfléchissait, assise sur sa fenêtre ouverte, qui donnait sur la terrasse centrale autour de laquelle s'étalaient les différents appartements. Chacun avait un vis à vie sur les appartements en face du sien, d'autant que la circularité de la terrasse ne laissait pas beaucoup de fenêtres d'autres appartements que l'on ne pouvait voir. Mais cela importait peu à Hermione. Elle s'y était faite depuis l'année dernière. Et d'épais rideaux vous changeaient la vie. A intervalles réguliers, Hermione portait sa cigarette à ses lèvres puis en faisait tomber la cendre sur le cendrier posé à coté d'elle. Elle voyait sans les voir ses camarades qui rigolaient dans la cour ou discutaient tout simplement. Elle réfléchissait. N'arrêtait pas. Elle repensait désespérément à l'année passée. A ce qui avait fait que tout le monde la considérait, elle, et ses deux amis, comme des parias. La raison en était tellement simple. La justice. Cette putain de justice.

L'année précedente, Harry, Ron et elle, avait fait arrêté le plus grand criminel de la génération. Un tueur en série dont les parents de Harry avaient été les victimes seulement un an après sa naissance. Ils avaient retrouvé sa trace et l'avait communiqué aux enquêteurs qui s'arrachaient les cheveux de lui courir après. Seulement voilà, la justice faisant tellement bien son travail, les a accusé de complicité. Pourquoi trois adolescents retrouveraient plus facilement la trace d'un criminel dont tous les mandats d'arrêt étaient contre lui depuis presque vingt ans ? Ils se sont battus des mois durant pour que les charges soient retirées et qu'ils obtiennent d'être acquittés de toutes charges. L'école ne savait plus comment les juger. D'autant que ce Malfoy n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Son père, qui travaillait au ministère, n'a pas arrêté de soutenir leur culpabilité, ce que son fils à suivit, de bonne grâce.

Pourquoi tant de haine ? La raison est simple. Le parrain de Harry, qui aurait dû l'élever après la mort de ses parents, a été condamné à tord pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Harry n'en a jamais sû plus, et ne demande jamais aucune explication à son parrain. Il respecte son choix de garder cela secret. Sirius, le parrain de Harry, était aussi cousin de la femme de Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, père de Draco. Tout s'explique donc. Sirius était considéré comme le vilain petit canard de la famille, Harry et ses amis devaient l'être aussi. D'autant que d'après Harry, Lucius ne serait pas étrangé à l'arrestation puis à l'inculpation de son tuteur. Mais personne n'en sait plus et personne ne cherche à en savoir plus. C'est la plus grosse loi du silence qui eut jamais existé dans une famille.

-Granger, je peux te parler ?

Une voix ramena bien vite Hermione à la réalité, dont le mégot s'était éteind entre ses doigts à force de réflexion. Il se trouvait là, devant elle, avec une mine de petit chien triste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? lui cracha-t-elle presque au visage.  
-Voilà, j'ai trouvé un truc qui je pense t'appartient dans mon appartement, souria-t-il en coin.

Il sortit de son dos une peluche vieillit par les années, qu'il lui tendit, l'air moqueur.

-Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, cette année … termina-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Hermione resta interdite quelques secondes avant de descendre de la fenêtre pour rentrer dans son appartement et aller directement se coucher, sans demander son reste bien qu'il fût encore tôt.

A suivre ...

_Reviews please ? Même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'aimez pas. Pour que je puisse m'améliorer ..._


End file.
